Secrets
by pretty-good-liar
Summary: Kigo. One shot. Shego has Kim all tied up - and all to herself. Now all that's left is to finish her off.


"Louder Kimmie. I hate mumbling."

The redhead glared at her captor, jutting her lips forward in a pout, the skin chafed raw by the thick rope in her mouth, cutting into her gums.

"So disobedient," Shego clicked her tongue in disapproval, eyeing her prisoner. "I thought they'd have taught you better at that fancy school of yours, pumpkin. I'll have to remedy that, won't I?"

She flashed a glinting smile, rapping against the cool metal of the handcuffs chaining the young heroine to the wall. She had Kimmie all to herself while Drakken was out, and she intended to take full advantage.

"Your wrists will chafe if you do that, sweetheart. Bad for the skin," Shego remarked mildly as she undressed, not even needing to look as she heard her captive thrashing against the metal cuffs behind her.

A flush of heat coursed through her body like electricity as she turned on her prey, defiance and heat and victory in her glinting emerald eyes. Kim wasn't getting away this time, and she smirked as she sauntered closer.

"Don't deny me, cupcake. I know you want me. All that's stopping you is your dumb boyfriend, right?" She pressed her lips to Kim's ear, hot breath skirting the rim. "That's why we have to do it this way, right, Kimmie? So it looks like you don't want it?"

She smirked, backing away, feeling the heroine's body pulse beneath her, breathing ragged and forced. "But we both know that if you didn't, you'd be out of those chains already. You can't trick me, sweetheart. I know all your dirty little secrets."

Kim struggled again against her chains, as if to prove Shego wrong, but her opponent wouldn't have it, slamming her fist into the wall, dangerously close to the girl's face. Kim's eyes sparked with lust, her bare stomach trembling as Shego scraped her nail across the redhead's abdomen.

"You're always such a good girl, Kimmie," she murmured, burning the pants from around Kim's waist to release her to Shego's lusty glare. She bit her lip - _unf_.

"It must be hard for you to let me do this to you, knowing you could stop it, but not wanting to. Bad girl, Kimmie. Do you think you'll be able to live with yourself?"

She let her fingers trail up the inside of her opponent's thigh, meeting Kim's throbbing heat in a delirious lust, her own hips bucking against the empty air, a moan wrenched from her lips.

"Let's find out, shall we?" she murmured.

She started slow, building in slow, short steps, in quick gasps of air, spurts of breath, forcing her fingers deep inside, and pulling out right before Kimmie would burst. She wouldn't let her forget this lesson.

"You don't deserve this, pumpkin," Shego muttered, thrusting deep into the girl, making her moan even past the rope. "I'm spoiling you for that dumb boyfriend. I should have let him have you, Kimmie, but I like being selfish."

She pumped harder, viciously, making Kim whimper. Her skin was red around the wrists, a bracelet of raw skin where she'd thrashed each time Shego hurt her, loved her, touched her. She wanted it, wanted more of it.

She panted, gasped, whimpered for more. She was ready to burst, and couldn't say anything, couldn't make Shego move any faster. She was taunting her, eating her alive.

"I hope you feel guilty, Kimmie, I really do. Because I could have been yours, you know," Shego continued, toying with her heat, jamming her fingers hard against her lover's slick muscle. She felt Kim's pleasure in her hand, and was determined to smash it into pieces.

"Does it hurt?" she asked, thrusting in and up, making the heroine's knees buckle beneath her.

Shego smirked. "I suppose it did. Good."

She released the girl after she'd lost track of how many times they'd went, after her body had thrashed and rocked and pulsed so much she doubted the girl would be able to get up again. She'd made her come again and again, faster each time, stealing the breath from her mouth till she had none left to spare.

She had her practically convulsing. It still wasn't enough.

She pulled out, lifting her fingers. "Have a taste, pumpkin. I think you'll like it," Shego smirked, yanking Kim by the hair until she tiredly looked up. She removed the rope, and Kim obediently - oh how obediently - licked her fingers clean.

Kim was _hers_. No one else's.

"Now me, Kimmie. I bet I can go twice as long."

And she waited until Kim had gotten herself out of her handcuffs.

Shego knew she could.


End file.
